worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters of Darkness, alternate
I liked what Alex Megami did up for the Slayers in nWoD, but for my house game I wanted something a little bit closer to the TV show, so here's my adapted version. ---- Taught by: The Hunter of Darkness is unique in that it is a mystically inherited Legacy, and may be learned without a Mentor at the normal rate. However, the stipend of learning represented by experience cost is still levied by the demon bound to the Slayer's soul. Nicknames: The Slayer, Chosen Appearance: A Hunter will almost always wear form-fitting clothing, but with concessions for the need to conceal carried weapons, generaly of the blessed or silver variety. Amulets, crosses, charms, runes or other religiously significant tokens tend to be common adornments. Hair is almost always worn back to avoid obscuring vision in combat, but very few Slayers go so far as to shave their heads. Organization: Until recently, the Slayer was a singular Legacy, undertaken by no more than one young woman at a time. However, that has changed, and now the Chosen can be found working in small covens and pairs across the world. There is no overarching hierarchy, but that may change as more Awaken. ----- MUST HAVE: -Occult 1, Brawl 2 or Weaponry 2, Athletics 2, -Combat Style (Any Melee) 1, Dream 1 -Life 2, -Dexterity 2, Strength 2, Stamina 2, Wits 2 MUST BE: -Female PRIMARY ARCANUM:''Life ''SECONDARY ARCANUM: Prime ----- FIRST ATTAINMENT: Becoming Chosen Gnosis 3, Life 2 - Once per scene, as a reaction, may activate an effect similar to "Self Healing", using dice equal to Stamina+Athletics+Life, stitching her body back together with supernatural speed. This effect costs no Mana. OPTIONAL: Prime 1 - As an Instant action, at will, the user can "feel" the Auras of others, and can determine the type of creature that they are, similar to "Supernal Vision". These senses are not visual, but are instead represented by "scary", "icky" or "weird" sensations. ----- SECOND ATTAINMENT: Strength of a Demon Gnosis 5, Life 3 - The Slayer's Strength is increased by a number of dots equal to her Life, similar to the spell "Hone the True Form". This attainment is always active. OPTIONAL: Prime 2 - Once per day, as a reaction, may activate an effect similar to "Counterspell Prime", using dice equal to Dexterity+Occult+Prime. This does not take the Slayer's action in the round that it is used, and does not cost a point of Mana. ----- THIRD ATTAINMENT: Death is Your Gift Gnosis 7, Life 4 - The Slayer can sacrifice her own health to take down the dangers of the night. At will, on a successful melee attack, the Slayer may roll Stamina+Occult+Life, and inflict the successes as additional Lethal wounds on the target of the attack. For each success, the Chosen suffers a Resistant Bashing wound, which must be healed at the normal rate. OPTIONAL: Prime 3 - Any weapon the Slayer uses is able to damage Ephemeral beings, as with the spell "Ephemeral Enchantment". This includes her unarmed attacks. This attainment may be activated and deactivated at will.